Violence Inutile et Affection Exposée
by Eloane Ethios
Summary: /!\ Lemon Slash /!\ Putain. Marre de ce con qui se croit supérieur aux autres. Monsieur Johnston est petit donc Monsieur grogne et mord comme un chiot face à un homme. Ouais, ce type est d'une connerie incomparable. Et c'est exactement pour cette raison-là que c'est mon meilleur ami. Moxhan (Jon Moxley/Sami Callihan)


**Oh mon dieu, le titre est pas normal, le résumé non plus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, elle est malade, elle s'est faite piraté, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasse?!**

 **Oyé oyé brave gente !**

 **A texte exceptionnel intro exceptionnelle, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas seulement le fruit de ma seule production que je vous offre là, mais bel et bien un One-Shot à quatre mains avec une amie très chère ! Mais pourquoi, comment, dans quel but? Ca s'est juste fait comme ça, en deux soirées l'une chez l'autre, alors que je convertissais cette gente demoiselle au magnifique sport qu'est le catch XD Et forcément, les chiens ne font pas des chats, j'ai commencé par montrer des matchs de la Switchblade Conspiracy, et comme Moxley et Sami sont un de mes OTP les plus absolus, le sujet était tout trouvé ! Pour le fun, vous pouvez cherché qui a écrit quoi : comme on a écrit à la main, nous nous sommes relayées pour continuer l'histoire, alors qui a écrit quoi? Telle est la question !**

 **Vous pouvez consulter une deuxième copie sur le Wattpad de cette amie donc (priez pour qu'on ait pas la censure !) sur le compte (symbole arobase) BemiTylrone sous le même titre ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, nous sommes vraiment curieuses d'avoir vos avis :D**

 **Moins de blabla, plus d'action, voici : Violence Inutile et Affection Exposée ! I let you enjoy the show.**

* * *

Son poing s'abattit sur ma mâchoire avec une puissance que je connaissais bien. Rien à voir avec celle exercée sur le ring, où les prises et la surprise dominent la vraie douleur. Et je pense vous le dire, cette putain de douleur, je la sentais bien transcender mon torse et mes côtes. C'est qu'il savait où frapper, ce con. Il insistait sur les zones les plus sensibles, les plus faibles et les moins défendues, juste pour m'entendre hurler de douleur gratuitement. Je faiblissais à vue d'oeil, la vue brouillée par des larmes qui ne coulaient pas, et sous des assauts sans pitié. _Bordel de merde, j'en verrais pas la fin._ Une claque, une seule et il se retrouvait à me fixer comme si je venais d'insulter ses plus illustres ancêtres. P'tit merdeux. Et il croyait que je ne me débattais pas par manque de force. Foutage de gueule? Carrément ouais ! Je pouvais le ratatiner en deux coups : une à l'aisselle et un dans la tempe. Après ça, fini, il resterait K.O au sol, inconscient.

En ayant marre de me faire défoncer la gueule, je me protégeais d'un bras et décrochais une droite de l'autre, assez fort pour blesser, pas assez pour handicaper. Il titubait, le regard dans le vide, incapable de reprendre ses esprits. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se prend à plus fort que soi... Deux billes vertes croisèrent mon regard, la haine lui tenant au corps. Oh, c'est qu'il veut se prendre une autre mandale? La partie changea de camp au moment même où je prenais l'avantage, le faisant crouler sous les coups. Fini le petit teigneux rageux qui voulait me dévisager, il n'était plus qu'une petite boule sur la défensive, les jambes tremblantes et les bras lui cachant le visage.

On fait moins le malin quand on est soi-même une victime, hein, face de rat? Il me faisait presque pitié, avec ses yeux fermés de peurs et ses dents mordant ses lèvres au sang et ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je voulais qu'elles soient les miennes, et soigner le sang que j'avais fait couler sur ses pommettes, ou encore celui de ses poings qu'il avait adoré briser sur mon visage enflé et bleu. A cause de lui, tout était à cause de lui. Ce petit con n'était que l'agneau, et j'étais le loup qui allait le manger. L'appel du sang était trop fort. Lui qui portait si bien ces fausses blessures, il allait avoir une bonne raison de se soigner.

Je dégageais d'un geste vif ses bras protégeant son visage et lui assénais un coup de poing dans l'œil, lui explosant l'arcade sourcilière. Il siffla entre ses dents. Je ne vis pas arriver le coup de boule s'écrasant sur mon front. Et lui, le coup de genou dans l'entrejambe, ce qui le fit hurler à son tour, pour une bonne raison. J'avais presque de la compassion pour ce petit, plié en deux, les mains sur l'entrejambe, la bouche ouverte et le visage rouge de douleur. Ca n'était pas la plus agréable des souffrances; je pouvais aisément imagine la sensation des couilles qui explosent dans le pantalon.

Dans le milieu du chaos, un miracle se produisit :

\- Tu vas tellement regretter...

Dixit le gamin à la voix d'ado trop rebelle ''parce que la société, c'est une pute.'' Sa définition de me faire regretter mon geste était de tenté de faire la même chose, pour nous faire plonger dans un combat équitable.

Sauf si son pied se retrouve sur mon ventre avec la puissance meurtrière d'une sauterelle... Il esquissa un petit sourire satisfait qui disparut aussitôt pour laisser place à une expression de confusion quand il me vit lui envoyer un regard blasé au possible. Je me me levais alors, avec un peu de difficulté tout de même, et quittais le salon en ignorant ses provocations aussi nulles que pitoyables. Mais je finis par froncer les sourcils et me retourner vers lui, une main sur les côtes et un œil fermé par le coquard et le sang qui y avait coulé.

\- Pourquoi on se battait déjà?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il regarda dans le vide, une confusion plus que lisible sur son joli petit minois. Il promena son regard dans le salon, et plongea sa main ensanglantée dans ses cheveux ébènes et blonds, teintant ses mèches blondes de rouge.

\- Savoir qui devait changer la litière du chat...

Ce fut à mon tour de le regarder d'un air perdu, avant qu'il se change en air désabusé.

\- On a vraiment un problème... D'hormone ou d'autre chose... On se bat juste pour se battre. C'est ridicule putain.

Je ne pus réprimer le rire nerveux qui pointait, me laissant porter par le ridicule de la situation.

Ouais, on avait un putain de problème. Et les voisins en avaient marre d'entendre deux hommes se tataner la gueule tout les quatre matins. On avait même reçu des lettres de menaces disant qu'ils allaient brûler la maison si on arrêtait pas de crier en permanence. Le pire, c'est qu'on ne vivait même pas ensemble. Sami venait squatter chez moi, comme s'il n'avait pas lui-même d'endroit pour dormir. Et monsieur ne toquait même pas à la porte, voir ne me disait même pas qu'il était là, à toute heure, dans n'importe quelle pièce. La dernière fois, je me levais pour l'entraînement à six heures du matin et je l'avais retrouvé allongé sur le comptoir, endormi et ronflant comme ma tante ! Il entrait donc chez moi comme dans un moulin, sachant que je ne pouvais pas le virer. En même temps, qui voulait virer son meilleur ami de chez lui? Il en profitait peut-être un peu trop, mais toujours dans le respect, bien sûr. Si on se battait, on savait que ce n'était pas la pire baston de notre vie, en ayant déjà vu des vertes et des pas mûres dans notre passé. Et puis un coquard, c'est toujours sexy. Ca lui allait pas si mal en fin de compte. Même si je n'étais pas du genre sadique, à aimer le voir souffrir et saigner, les contusions lui donnaient un air... Viril. Plus ou moins, à en voir sa bouille de gnome.

Je m'accroupis et restais silencieux, l'observant presque avec inquiétude. C'est que je l'avais bien amoché, le Sami. Il se débarrassa du sang sur sa main et collecta celui venant de sa tempe, qu'il suçota du bout de ses doigts, dans une vieille habitude acquise depuis quelques années. Il grimaça tout de même en effleurant sa plaie. Je ne doutais pas du fait que je devais être aussi mignon, le visage en feu, les plaies ouvertes me lançaient, même si j'avais appris à apprécier la sensation du sang coulant dans mon cou, goût partagé par le gamin en face de moi. Le gamin... Pourquoi on se battait déjà? Pour un détail, une connerie quotidienne qu'on regretterait le jour d'après, ou juste quelques heures plus tard, pendant notre séance de muscu déjà assez corsée. Il y eut des fois où j'avais envie de m'excuser, pour de vrai, pour le frapper si fort, même si l'on s'épargnait, au fond. C'était certes un petit con arrogant et ignorant, mais il ne méritait pas ça. Il bossait, il mettait tout son cœur dans ses entraînements avant de retomber dans ses conneries adolescentes. Ouais, je devais m'excuser pour une fois, chose que j'aurai dut faire des années auparavant. Pensée que je tus à la vue de son air grognon, qui me fit intérieurement craquer. S'excuser, pour se reprendre un coup de poing bien sentit dans les dents? Il n'accepterait pas d'excuse, d'une part parce qu'il jugeait ça inutile entre nous, et parce qu'il ne les supportait pas, pensant qu'on le prenait en pitié dans ces cas-là. Il savait que je pensais pas à mal, et c'était bien assez comme ça. Au fond, on se doutait que l'autre avait envie de se faire pardonner, ce qui nous suffisait largement.

\- Tu fais vraiment chier Moxley. Va te nettoyer la gueule et désinfecte moi ça. Il va falloir qu'on justifie ça...

\- On a qu'à dire que le chat s'est découvert des mains et qu'il nous a attaqué pendant la nuit.

Ce fut à lui de rire à l'idée, s'imaginant probablement le chat nous défoncer la gueule à grands coups de griffes alors qu'on était sans défenses. Le dit félin passa entre nous, sans pression, avant de se faire attraper par un chaton faisant dix fois sa taille. Il s'approcha, tenant la petite patte blanche du chat pour la tapoter contre ma bouche, avec une mimique absolument adorable. Ca lui arrivait pas souvent, mais quand il s'y mettait... Secouant la tête, je lui ébouriffais les cheveux, avant de me diriger à la salle de bain pour me débarrasser du sang. Il y avait un mieux, c'était indéniable.

Deux miaulements, un absolument adorable et l'autre entaché par une voix cassée, m'apprirent que mes amis félins me rendaient une visite. Le chat fut déposé par terre, tandis que Sami se fixa dans le miroir après s'être mis de l'eau, non sans siffler. Propres, on voyait mieux nos blessures, tout à fait mineures dans nos cas. C'était le seul genre de blessure que j'acceptais sur lui, dans le cas échéant, celui qui lui avait fait du mal pouvait faire ses prières... Celles faites par moi. Il m'observait par le biais de la glace, évaluant la gravité des miennes. Un petit sourire satisfait. C'est qu'il est fier de lui en plus, ce sale con !

\- Tu as une tête à te faire défoncer. Là, au moins, tu ne ressembles pas à un fœtus.

Oh, ses compliments. Je ne sais pas comment je vivrais sans eux. Je murmurais un ''p'tit con'' et retirais mon t-shirt sans faire attention à lui, me concentrant plutôt sur la douleur qui me tirait dans les côtes et les pectoraux. Un léger gémissement de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres, et je sentis le regard coupable de Sami dans mon dos. Par automatisme, je débouclai la ceinture de mon jean, le déboutonnais et baissais la fermeture avant de faire tomber le pantalon à mes chevilles.

Sami restait silencieux. Normal, c'était notre quotidien et il m'avait vu quelques dizaines de fois nu, en sortant de la salle de bain, le corps humidifié par l'eau des cheveux encore mouillés. Mais cette fois, j'eus le sentiment qu'il ne détourna pas le regard. Je ne dis rien, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et finis de me déshabiller avant d'entrer dans la douche. La porte de la salle de bain ne s'ouvrit pas : le cliquetis familier du loquet n'avait pas sonné. Puis, je fis couler l'eau, sursautant d'abord à cause de la fraîcheur, et la réglais jusqu'à ce qu'elle me rougisse la peau. Comme si elle n'était pas assez. J'entendis des fringues tomber au sol et les attaches du rideau de douche grincer contre la tringle. Un Sami nu comme un ver me rejoignit et se plaça pile à l'angle où l'eau était la mieux projetée : sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, mec? Je demandais, relativement dubitatif quant à sa décision de coller son dos contre mon torse pour prendre toute l'eau merveilleusement brûlante.

Il détestait les douches chaudes, préférant plutôt ''la réchauffer lui-même'' comme il avait l'habitude de dire, un clin d'oeil plein de sous-entendus à mon intention.

\- J'dois vite me laver, Kelly m'attend dans une heure.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, sachant que ''Kelly'' n'était autre qu'un ''Kenny''.

\- Tu veux toujours pas avouer, hein? Je soufflais, observant son dos musclé, avant que mes yeux ne finissent pas observer sa jolie chute de reins.

\- Quoi donc? Il répondit simplement en saisissant la bouteille de savon.

\- Je sais pas... Que les chattes, c'est pas ton truc, peut-être?

Il souffla et étala le gel douche sur son corps parfait. ''Petit mais musclé'' je pensais en me mordant la lèvre.

\- Dans tes rêves, Good... Fit-il en se tournant cette fois-ci complètement vers moi, la tête légèrement relevée pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la manière dont ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur son torse et comment la veine bleue de son cou pulsait sous la peau rougie par l'eau.

\- C'est toi qui vient de te désaper pour te doucher avec moi hein... Rétorquais-je avec un sourcil relevé.

\- Pour économiser de l'eau et faire en sorte que ce soit rapide.

Mauvais choix de mot. Lui qui voulait que ce soit rapide... J'avais une toute autre idée...

\- Si tu crois vraiment que je t'ai pas vu venir depuis le début... Ce fut à lui de me regarder d'un air dubitatif. Il avait donc bien pensé que je n'avais rien remarqué... Mon pauvre, c'était pas comme si tu étais la discrétion incarnée.

J'abrégeais ses souffrances en le plaquant sans douceur contre le mur froid, son visage dans mes mains, ses yeux confus dans les miens. Il les fermait, lorsque j'approchais mon visage du sien, et que je scellais mes lèvres aux siennes, un baiser auquel il répondait instantanément. Mes mains virent faire des allers-retours entre ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux, avant que je ne l'emprisonne entre mes bras. Sa respiration se coupa un instant avant que ses doigts ne s'emmêlent à mes cheveux. Je souris légèrement : il ne pouvait pas me résister... Et je ne pouvais pas non plus résister à son petit cul. Alors je pris son membre dans ma main et commença à le toucher. A partir de ce moment, il ne s'agissait plus que de mains se baladant sur le corps de l'autre, à la recherche des zones les plus sensibles, les plus belles. Puis, quand je vis Sami m'embrasser le cou, puis le torse, les abdos, et s'agenouiller petit à petit à moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui envoyer un regard plein de désir. Il détourna le regard, rougissant à vue d'oeil et s'approcha de mon entrejambe lentement. Il m'accueillit entre ses lèvres à une vitesse digne de la plus grosse chaudière, sa chaleur et sa timidité me faisant littéralement fondre. Il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine, ne s'était jamais agenouillé pour personne, mais il menaçait de me faire venir plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu. J'esquissais un sourire, imaginant déjà les bégaiements compulsifs que sa bouche encore inexpérimentée exprimerait, les syllabes solitaires plus présentes que les mots eux-mêmes. Un instant, le bout de ses dents rencontrèrent ma peau, et mon léger grognement les remit vite en place. Ses mains appuyées sur mes cuisses massaient mes muscles encore engourdies par la douleur. Un mouvement impulsif de sa langue me fit gémir bruyamment, bruit auquel il sursauta avant de s'arrêter totalement. Une main dans ses cheveux le fit repartir de plus belle, jouant de ses lèvres et de sa langue pour me procurer le plus de plaisir possible. Il mettait tellement d'effort et de volonté à me plaire qu'il osa bien plus qu'avant. Ses mains chaudes allaient et venaient sur mes cuisses, me caressant et me massant subtilement, me donnant encore plus envie de lui à chaque seconde qui passait.

J'abaissais légèrement le dos et lui tendit la main, qu'il prit, sa poigne tremblante. Une envie de le protéger ce Sami pourtant dominant s'empara de moi, et mes bras s'enlaçaient. D'abord fort, puis moins, déposant des baisers dans son cou, courbant un peu l'échine, sentant toujours l'eau glisser sur notre peau. Mes mains virent se poser tendrement sur son dos, jusqu'à descendre avec une douce légèreté sur ses fesses.

Le corps de Sami se détendit enfin contre moi, et ma mission fut accomplie. Il s'abandonna tout contre moi, son visage enfuit dans mon cou, me laissant tout le loisir de sentir son odeur. Mes mains saisirent délicatement ses hanches, dans une attitude protectrice et affectueuse. Il ne protesta pas lorsque je le fit se tourner afin de le plaquer dos contre mon torse, et aussi contre le mur froid de la douche. Je le devinais se mordre les lèvres sous l'anticipation, et je fis courir une main dans son dos, puis entre ses fesses, afin de le préparer le mieux possible à ce qui allait suivre. Sans surprise, il se tendit brusquement à la première intrusion, ce à quoi je répondais en l'embrassant dans le cou pour le détendre. Plusieurs minutes. C'est ce qui lui fallu pour ne plus avoir mal, lui rougissant et moi soucieux de lui faire du bien.

\- Tu... Tu penses pas qu'on gaspille l'eau, là?

\- Ca te dérange Johnston?

\- Heu... Oui, oui...

J'acquiesçais d'un air entendu et coupais l'eau avant de sortir de la douche,Sami me suivant, sachant pertinemment que sa peur de glisser sur la surface lisse et humide de la baignoire le bloquerait. Il fut celui qui m'entraîna en dehors de la salle de bain, me guidant à bout de main, visiblement plus impatient que moi d'arriver aux choses sérieuses. Il me poussa dans le lit, la porte de ma chambre étant toujours ouverte, peu importe les circonstances. Je cambrais le dos instinctivement avant même qu'il eut le temps de grimper sur moi, échangeant nos positions, ce qu'il le fit m'imiter, un ir de dégoût ancré sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans le pieu du chat quand il rentre après un orage.

Oh oui, ça... Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, penaud, secoué par un fou rire que je tentais de contrôler au mieux. Lui qui avait toujours voulu être un chat, il était servi...

\- Allez, on échange ! J'annonçais en le prenant dans mes bras, ses fesses désormais sur mes envies. Viens là.

Ce fut à son tour de rire, tentant de se sécher sur des draps déjà bien trop mouillés. Puis il leva le bassin, presque plié en deux, et m'aligna sur son entrée. Son poids tomba doucement sur moi, qui remplaça son rire par un long souffle de plaisir soudain et de douleur piquante.

\- Ca va aller bébé? Je demandais avec inquiétude.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, resta silencieux un moment en roulant ses hanches et hocha enfin la tête.

\- Bouge.

J'obéissais donc, ses hanches reprenant contact avec mes mains dans le but de l'aider et simplifier l'affaire pour lui. Je débutais avec un rythme lent, uniquement motivé par le désir de trouver l'angle parfait qui nous unirait dans un plaisir commun et sans souffrance pour lui. Je le maintenais à peine en place afin qu'il puisse bouger à sa guise, ce qu'il fit timidement au début, mais avec plus d'entrain alors que l'atmosphère devenait plus bouillante entre nous. Ses petites mains s'appuyèrent sur mon torse, le facilitant dans ses magnifiques bondissements sur moi. Les miennes se déplacèrent sur ses fesses que je ne pus m'empêcher de saisir non sans déguster la sensation. Mes abdominaux se contractèrent et mon dos se redressa, me retrouvant assis, prêt à l'embrasser. Mais il fut le premier à se lancer sur moi, m'assenant des baisers passionnés, les ongles enfoncés dans mes épaules quand le rythme de ses hanches accélérait. Sous son assaut désireux et passionné, je ne pouvais que vocaliser mon plaisir et tenter de lui répondre quand il était à porté de lèvres. Il était tout simplement divin, à moitié allongé sur moi, prenant le contrôle sur les événements. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Chose que je n'aurais pensé, ou même dit avant ce moment. L'eau perlait encore de ses cheveux, ruisselait sur son torse, et même parfois plus bas... Appétissant. J'eus une brusque envie de me redresser, de lécher les moindres gouttes caressant sa peau pâle. Je ne pouvais ignorer les bruits d'eau claquant entre nos deux peaux, ressemblant à celui des bottes en caoutchouc pleines de pluie. Je souris à l'idée, et le regard de Sami s'inquiéta, et je répondis par des mouvements de bassin, plus rapides que les siens, laissant un gémissement s'échapper entre mes lèvres.

Je le serrais entre mes bras, tout contre moi, et nous fit râler, me mettant sur ma position dominante, celle que je chérissais tant.

Avec une soudaine envie impulsive de violence, je le mis sur son ventre sans l'épargner.

\- A quatre pattes, et lève ton cul. Je lui ordonnais avec un ton autoritaire qu'il semblait apprécier à en entendre son gémissement... Et surtout à voir la manière dont il s'exécutait vite, sans rechigner.

Je le gardais dans cette position en glissant une main sur son bas-ventre, le protégeant ainsi de la violence des coups pour n'en garder que le plaisir brut. Étant toujours le plus expressif de nous deux, il changea son répertoire vocal, criant et grognant librement, auquel je mit fin en l'embrassant violemment, sans me soucier des conséquences. Il aimant, bien plus que moi, le goût du sang dans la bouche, ou la sensation qu'il provoquait sur la peau. Il courba le dos dans le but de m'offrir ses reins, suppliant silencieusement que je change de vitesse. Partagé entre deux feux, il choppa d'une poigne de fer mes cheveux, afin de me demander, sans mot encore, de le mordre à cet endroit. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il descendit ma main plus bas encore, entre ses cuisses, pour que je puisse m'occuper de sa virilité oubliée.

D'une vitesse assurée, mon poignet convulsa au gré de ses soupirs, et je le lâcha vite, avant de reposer mes mais sur ses hanches et de frapper les miennes brutalement contre ses fesses.

Un gémissement. Deux gémissements. Trois, quatre. Je l'obligea à se mettre à plat ventre sur le matelas et me renfonça en lui, mes coups bien rapides qu'avant. Sa chaleur nourrissait la mienne, et bientôt nos deux corps n'étaient plus qu'un amas de soupirs, gémissements, grognements; des rythmes les plus effrénés aux plus lents, des mouvements les plus doux aux plus agressifs. Sami se contractait de plus en plus autour de moi, signe qu'il allait bientôt en finir. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration difficile dans mes cheveux, et le fait qu'il me serre autant menaçait de me faire exploser en premier. Je jetais mes dernières forces dans la bataille, uniquement concentré sur l'idée qu'il se libère en premier. Dans un cri rauque, quasi animal. Incapable de supporter son poids après tant d'effort, il affaissa brusquement, sa croupe faisant subitement pression sur ma propre virilité, l'imitant quelques secondes après lui, palettant.

Nos deux visages affichèrent de grands sourires satisfaits.

\- Comment tu peux être si crevé? J'ai tout fait !

\- Presque. Il répondit en riant.

J'acquiesçais, faussement embêté, et restais à ma place, mon érection disparaissant petit à petit et celle de Sami l'étant déjà. Son torse vient se plonger contre moi et nos regards se fixèrent avec un bien-être profond. J'embrassais son crâne, il déposa un baiser sur mon torse qui se relevait et se baissait encore rapidement.

\- Merci. Dit simplement Sami avec un sourire en coin adorable avant de tourner sa tête et de se servir de mes pectoraux comme coussin.

\- Mais de rien, princesse.


End file.
